To determine whether aerosolized prolastin decreases neutrophil elastase in the lungs of CF patients and thus the progression of lung disease. The original pilot study, done only at this site, was modified to lengthen the treatment period from 1 week to 4 weeks and to include 5 sites. This phase is now completed and data is in analysis.